Gremio de Ladrones
by jennykenway1
Summary: Bajo la ciudad de Vinras, en las cloacas, el Gremio de Ladrones sigue cometiendo actos delictivos bajo el anonimato. Actúan bajo el nombre de Koruth, Dios del saqueo, y tanto en la aristocracia como en las más bajas clases de la corrompida ciudad sigue siendo un tema tabú. Eridion perdió a su familia a una temprana edad en las calles de Vinras, por lo que ha pasado gran parte de
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Verano del año 73 de la Tercera Era_

Se trataba de otra batalla más. O eso creía hasta que vio cómo el único escuadrón que quedaba con vida se retiraba, arrastrando tras sí los cuerpos -o lo que quedaba de ellos- de los soldados de infantería.

Lucius Abels pasó por encima de unos cuerpos brutalmente mutilados. Se rumoreaba que los causantes de tales heridas no pertenecían a ningún animal, tampoco había indicios de tropas pertenecientes al reino de Folfark, enemigo mortal del reino de Vinred. Todo apuntaba a unas bestias cuyo fuerza, o número, era tal que el ejército de la ciudad de Vinras no había conseguido hacerle frente.

Suspiró cuando sus ojos se elevaron por enésima vez hacia el cielo. Había adoptado, por razones desconocidas, un color rojo semejante al vino. Llevaban siete meses asentados en la falda del Monte del Abismo, lejos, muy lejos del reino. Y aunque Lucius nunca había considerado Vinras un hogar en el que pudiera asentarse, no podía evitar echar de menos pasar numerosas horas entre libros de hechicería y grimorios de poder insignificante, mientras su maestro le reprendía una y otra vez que hiciese algo útil con su vida, que no limitara su vida únicamente a la magia. Lucius siempre asentía a regañadientes, sin llegar a entender por qué su maestro era el único mago en Volkashuttur que no entregaba al completo su vida a la hechicería.

Un grito de dolor hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y corrió a ayudar al pobre soldado moribundo que se hallaba tendido en extraña posición sobre una camilla vergonzosamente improvisada con ramitas y helechos. Los soldados se apartaron al notar al aprendiz de mago acercarse, quien se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del hombre para poder examinarlo. Durante todos esos meses, había mostrado poseer un gran dominio de la curación al enfrentarse día a día a decenas de heridos por los sucesos de esa guerra, sin embargo, muchos de ellos no comprendían que habían heridas que ninguna magia era capaz de curar. Y esa era una de ellas.

Lucius cerró levemente los ojos y negó. La muerte no tardó en llegar al joven soldado. Suspiró. Echaba de menos una cerveza. 

El rey Volrag II se reunió con su consejo de guerra, el cual no hacía más que mostrar ineficacia una y otra vez. Ningún comandante era capaz de darle un solo informe sensato que no pareciese sacado de una historia de locos.

-Mi señor, creédme, esas criaturas…

-¡Criaturas! -Golpeó la mesa el rey de Vinras. -¿Qué clase de criaturas en Volkashuttur

podrían provocar mutilamientos masivos a hombres altamente cualificados?, ¡qué disparate!

-Señor, -interrumpió alguien en la tienda- me temo que vuestros hombres tienen razón, es

un tema un tanto… delicado. 

Volrag observó a su fiel amigo y mago de la corte Merenthor, a quien había rogado que no le acompañase al campo de batalla. Pero el mago, a pesar de ser viejo, se consideraba más fiel a su rey, y aún más a Volkashuttur.

Volrag hizo un gesto y su consejo abandonó la tienda, con semblante de furia y miedo, al notar como su rey no otorgaba ninguna solución a aquella situación ya de tema sobrenatural.

-Hablamos de criaturas… ¿de monstruos? -Preguntó el rey una vez se hubiesen quedado solos.

-Demonios, señor. Liderados por una fuerza desconocida, la cual puedo llegar a sospechar cuál es su procedencia. -Su semblante se oscureció.

-¿De qué clase de fuerza estamos hablando?

-Vuestros soldados pelean bien, pero no son suficientes ante la magia de Magnus, mi señor, se trata de un hechicero muy poderoso que fue expulsado hace dos décadas de todos los colegios de magia de Volkashuttur. La comunidad mágica lo consideraba muerto, en realidad.

-¿Qué busca?, ¿poder? -Sorteó el rey.

-Tal vez. -Contestó Merenthor- Se trata de nigromancia, magia negra.

Volrag comprendía a qué se refería el mago. Para los hechiceros oscuros, nunca era suficiente. Siempre estaban en constante búsqueda de poder. Para un mago de magia blanca, bastaba con dominar los fundamentos básicos y constituir una base sabia sobre el uso correcto de ella, pero aquellos que ambicionaban sin fin los conocimientos más profundos de la magia, acababan obsesionados, absorvidos por un deseo irrefrenable de saber más. Acababan convirtiéndose en hechiceros oscuros.

Había escuchado el nombre de Magnus vagamente en una de las tantas fiestas típicas de la aristocracia años atrás, pero en ese momento carecía de interés total por cualquier asunto externo a la corte, por lo tanto, no le quiso dar importancia. Él pensaba que solamente se trataba de otro mago corrompido por la magia. No entendía por qué de tanto revuelo.

Y ahora, encontrándose cara a cara con el problema, pudo entender el por qué todas las escuelas de hechicería de Volkashuttur reforzaron sus defensas y dejaron de hacer pactos con los reinos. Comenzaron a proclamarse ajenos a cualquier asunto mundano, cada vez eran más selectivos con la entrada de alumnos nuevos, los cuales debían superar pruebas de acceso de tal dificultad que muchos de ellos no lograban acabarlas con vida.

La comunidad mágica decidió cortar lazos con los reinos, lo que dejaba indefensas a las grandes ciudades, que hasta entonces habían contado con la protección de los magos. En respuesta, éstas habían hecho un pacto entre sí para dejar de comerciar con las universidades, por lo que enfrió aún más las relaciones.

Era lógico, pues, que el tema de la magia fuera tabú en las calles. Los magos mercaderes eran tratados con inferioridad, acabando por vender solamente pociones que cualquier otro alquimista hubiese podido crear con las plantas más comunes del reino. Sin embargo, Merenthor había sido como un padre para Volrag, y jamás había dudado de la fidelidad de su amigo, el cual cada día que pasaba mostraba ser digno de su compañía. 

-¿Qué propones? -Preguntó entonces.

El viejo mago dio unos pasos apoyándose en su bastón de roble, Volrag no dudaba de las innatas habilidades mágicas de su amigo, pero al verle así, viejo, frágil, tembloroso, no pudo más que sentir temor por él.

-Propongo, mi rey, que mi aprendiz Lucius y yo partamos inmediatamente a Templo de los Siru, para cortar el problema de raíz.

-¿Tu aprendiz… y tú? -arqueó una ceja. -No dejaré que os enfrentéis solos a ese… nigromante o lo que sea.

-Un escuadrón de soldados resultaría ineficaz en estos casos. Sería echar a perder vidas innecesarias.

-Sigo negándome. -Se cruzó de brazos Volrag.

Merenthor suspiró, y dirigiéndose a Volrag sin títulos de por medio, le dijo:

-Volrag, os conozco desde que vuestro padre os dejó a mi cargo, y creédme cuando os digo que os considero un hijo. Acabáis de tener vuestro primogénito, y no creo que queráis ver cómo vuestro hijo es consumido por la magia oscura.

Volrag inspiró profundamente, luego relajó su rostro, comprendiendo que al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. No sería fácil, pero había estado durante meses y meses esperando a una respuesta verídica para poder acabar con esa guerra que, sin saberlo, comenzaba a prolongarse más de lo que podía permitirse. Solo le quedaba un pelotón. Y a duras penas. Los soldados eran jóvenes, estaban cansados, hambrientos, heridos y sobre todo con ganas de volver y poder abrazar a sus seres queridos. Pensó en su esposa, y en su hijo, que ya habría cumplido los cinco años. Miró a su amigo. Lo estimaba. Y exactamente por eso le dejó marchar. Si alguien podía acabar con eso de una vez por todas, ese era Merenthor.

Lucius se movía de un lado a otro, sus manos se agitaban rápidamente frente a la labor que tenía delante. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se había metido Merenthor? . Dejó escapar un bufido cuando su maestro entró precipitadamente a la enfermería, recogiendo de entre los cofres numerosos frascos y objetos mágicos.

-Al fin te dignas en aparecer, ¿sabes lo que es estar uno solo de médico con un centenar de soldados brutalmente heridos?-preguntó malhumorado el joven. Ignoró la fulminante mirada de los otros médicos que se hallaban en la sala. Al parecer, habían sido nominados como cabras incompetentes por Lucius en numerosas ocasiones, ganándose el rechazo por parte de las grandes mentes de la medicina de todo el reino de Vinred.

-¿Dónde está mi grimorio? -Preguntó Merenthor con impaciencia- Mi grimorio, muchacho, mi grimorio, ¿dónde lo has metido?

-Está donde lo dejaste, Merenthor, bajo el escritorio. -Merenthor gruñó y guardó un grimorio en su bolsa. -¿Dónde vas?

-Vamos. -Le corrigió el mago mientras retiraba la cortina con su sencillo bastón- Creo que ya va siendo hora que demuestre todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. 

Horas después, ambos llegaron a un camino de piedra que ascendía hasta la zona alta de la montaña. El camino era antiguo, muy antiguo, el templo que se hallaba en lo alto había sido consagrado en honor a los dioses, los Siru. 

A pesar de estar en verano, el clima era frío, el cielo rojo daba aspecto infernal a todo cuanto se hallaba a su alrededor. La vegetación, que debía ser verde debido a la estación, había muerto. Las hojas hacían un leve crujido al romperse, sin temer alertar a algún animal salvaje de la zona. Sabían que ninguna bestia se acercaría a ellos. Habían descubierto a lo largo de la caminata cadáveres de animales que presentaban las mismas lesiones que los soldados del rey de Vinras. La mutilación predominaba en los cuerpos de los osos y los incontables ciervos que habían encontrado por el camino de lodo.

Lucius esperaba algún comentario por parte de su maestro, pero o fingía no darse cuenta, o no tenía nada que decir. Se preguntaba si se sentiría nervioso ante lo que les esperaba. Decidió que probablemente no, pues a lo largo del tiempo había descubierto que la serenidad y la calma era una de las características más destacantes del viejo mago. Y él, a pesar de tan solo tener dieciséis años, sentía que era lo suficientemente poderoso para tener su primera batalla de magia. ¿No?

-Hemos llegado. -Dijo con voz cansada el mago.

Dirigió su atención a la entrada de aquel templo. En un primer momento no parecía grande. Pero eso era porque sus pasillos se dirigían bajo la montaña, dejando en el exterior solamente dos estatuas esculpidas en piedra del tamaño de cinco hombres. Un portón de piedra con numerosas inscripciones en los idiomas más antiguos adornaban la puerta, dándole un aspecto más misterioso. Lucius no tuvo tiempo de contemplar más rato aquella extraña puerta, pues Merenthor había murmurado unas palabras a su lado, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Penetraron justo después, y una vez dentro, todo se quedó a oscuras. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, envolviéndoles un silencio aterrador. Acto seguido Lucius pronunció unas palabras, y ante ellos numerosas antorchas prendieron fuego. Poco a poco avanzaron por un estrecho pasillo, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras de caracol que descendían innumerables pisos. Hacía ya rato que habían dejado de sentir la brisa fresca del exterior,en cambio, un olor a muerte comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales.

Cuando Lucius creía estar al punto del desespero, alcanzaron el nivel inferior. Avanzaron por unos pasillos de piedra, esquivando pequeñas trampas que sorprendentemente seguían funcionando al pesar del largo periodo que nadie había accedido al templo. Lucius lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y terror cuando un brazo esquelético amenazó con golpearle, pero eso jamás sucedió.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos.-le reprendió Merenthor.

Lucius asintió mientras miraba con gesto repulsivo los huesos calcinados del Haykal. A él se le unieron más tarde más enemigos. Normalmente, y sorprendiéndoles, al principio los esqueletos surgían de improviso de las tumbas que en su día habían resguardado los restos de los sacerdotes del templo. Con el paso de las Eras el templo había dejado de ser transitado, abandonando así la labor de servir a los Siru. Los sacerdotes se alzaban ahora corruptos ante las almas que osaran atravesar los viejos pasillos.

Tras un rato que les pareció interminable, cruzaron una puerta de grandes dimensiones. Lucius no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Nunca antes había visto una sala así. Ni siquiera la catedral de Vinras contaba con unos techos tan altos y unas columnas gigantescas como aquellas. La profundidad de la sala era tal, que se necesitaría por lo menos un centenar de antorchas para iluminar la mitad. Avanzaron con sumo cuidado por aquella sala, sentía como si los dioses les estuvieran observando, calificando sus actos. Lucius observaba las enormes estatuas de divinidades que envolvían la sala, los grabados de las paredes, los arcos del techo, el agradable silencio… había dejado ya de prestarle atención a su maestro, quien seguía avanzando hasta llegar a un altar dónde había siete tronos de piedra. El del medio era el del Dios supremo Koruth, era evidente, pues era el de tamaño descomunal.

Y en él se encontraba sentada despreocupadamente una figura alta, observándoles en silencio, como si les hubiese estado esperando una eternidad.

-Merenthor.-nombró Magnus- Y tu aprendiz.

Lucius había percibido un tono de desprecio que sonaba natural, como si estuviese obligado a usarlo todos los días.

-Magnus. -Merenthor apoyó ambas manos sobre el bastón- Creo que va siendo hora que dejes tu afición por la magia oscura. No te está haciendo bien. Lo que comenzó como un niño virtuoso acabó siendo un indeseado en todas las escuelas de hechicería.

Magnus se acercó al borde del altar, la luz de las antorchas iluminaron su rostro, dejando ver un rostro hermoso, parecía esculpido en mármol. Tenía el pelo oscuro y largo recogido en una cola baja, una túnica de mago azul y dorada que le cubría su esbelto cuerpo, Lucius juraría que le faltaba una mano. La mirada esmeralda de Magnus se clavó en él, haciendo que saliese de su ensoñación y se tensase. Mostraba serenidad.

-¿Sólo vosotros dos?-dijo suavemente dirigiéndose a Menethor. Dejó escapar una risotada que envolvió toda la sala. -Creo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. -Descendió por las escasas escaleras del altar. -Si no llega a ser porque me repudiaste, no me hubiese convertido en el hechicero que soy hoy.

Menethor inspiró profundamente y se preparó para el combate. Lucius hizo lo propio a su lado. Pero Magnus no tenía pensado entrar en combate con ellos, no directamente.

\- Lanke'r, orkao'mo elar, kershko'mo rothar'wo.

Al principio no pasó nada, la sala se quedó en completo silencio. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Un destello oscuro les cegó, y ante ellos se extendió una gran mancha oscura, por la cual comenzaron a emerger distintas criaturas de distinto tamaño. Aquellos demonios eran aterradores. Algunos eran de material corpóreo, semejantes en su mayoría a animales salvajes, otros eran inmateriales, semejándose a espectros.

Lucius notó como su maestro había tomado la situación, usando hechizos de destrucción, en su mayoría. De vez en cuando el anciano mostraba tener reflejos y bloqueaba numerosos ataques de aquellas criaturas, conjurando aliados que le ayudaban a exterminarlas. Lucius comprendió que bajo aquel cuerpo de anciano se hallaba un incalculable poder.

No pudo seguir atento de su maestro, pues un espectro se había arrojado hacia él bruscamente. El joven mago gritó unas palabras y el demonio se desintegró a escasos centímetros de él. Había sido el primero de muchos, y cuando ambos se encontraban exhaustos y agitados por el cansancio, cayeron en la cuenta que se trataba de un portal, no podían frenar la llegada de todos aquellos demonios. Debían cerrarlo.

-¡Lucius! -Gritó Merenthor.

El aprendiz comprendió. Se situó frente a él y convocó un escudo que envolvía a ambos, haciendo imposible la entrada de los demonios en él. Merenthor comenzó a dibujar una serie de signos en el suelo, mientras Lucius hacía un gran esfuerzo para no ceder a la presión de las bestias.

Magnus entrecerró los ojos cuando el portal se cerró ante ellos, engullendo a los demonios que escapaban por él. El hechicero dibujó una sonrisa tensa en sus finos labios. Merenthor comprendió que el reto no era el portal, sino él. Sintió una punzada en el estómago que duró brevemente. Supo desde un principio que debía enfrentarse a él, pero quizá en el fondo había asomado una pequeña esperanza… pero no, eso no era posible. La suerte estaba echada.

-Muchacho, escúchame. -dijo precipitadamente a Lucius- debes tener presente una cosa, hoy moriré en estos salones, pero no en vano. Mantén alejadas las mentes ambiciosas de este templo, protégelo con tu vida si es necesario.

Lucius quedó atónito ante sus palabras, no entendería el significado de ellas hasta mucho tiempo después.

Su maestro no le dejó formular pregunta alguna, tan sólo se dedicó a mirar a Magnus, a la espera de que éste tomase el control. Pero solamente retrocedió, para empuñar un bastón de cristal que momentos antes había estado apoyado junto al trono.

Descendió lentamente por los escalones frente al altar, y elevando el bastón con una mano, formuló una frase que Lucius no logró escuchar plenamente. Sintió como una fuerza arrojándole por los aires, y un segundo después un dolor agudo en la nuca. Su cuerpo calló con un golpe seco contra el frío suelo de piedra.

A Merenthor se le cortó la respiración. Reprimió un grito de desgarro y fijó toda su atención en Magnus. El hechicero oscuro se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo, su aspecto antaño angelical había sido transformado para dejar paso a una bestia con apariencia humana. Sus ojos habían perdido el color verde, en su lugar, dos cuencas vacías parecían penetrarle fijamente. Su pelo antes sujeto por una cola, ondeaba ahora suelto sin control alguno. Era evidente el aura oscura que le envolvía.

Merenthor poco había leído sobre la magia negra, lo más cercano que había estado de ella había sido hace décadas, cuando uno de sus aprendices había comenzado a tontear con ella mediante grimorios cuya procedencia siempre ignoró. Normalmente, un mago con grandes dotes sobrenaturales solía tardar una media de una década en solamente dominar todos los hechizos de nivel principiante. Magnus lo había conseguido en solamente dos. De hecho, su conversión a la magia negra no había supuesto una gran sorpresa en la comunidad mágica.

Y por lo tanto, se hallaba situado inferiormente ante él.

Como si estuviesen ambos de acuerdo, convocaron una gran bola de fuego con el objetivo de arremeter el uno contra el otro. La sala quedó iluminada brevemente por el destello de las llamas, dejando una sensación cálida interrumpida únicamente por el lanzamiento de otro hechizo de Magnus.

Merenthor no contaba con la agilidad de antaño, pero sus dotes mágicas fueron suficientes para repeler un proyectil ígneo. Se cubrió tras uno de los enormes pilares de templo cuando una estaca de hielo se dirigía directamente a él. Una gota fría recorrió su frente. Estaba demostrando tener un gran potencial en cuanto a hechizos de ataque. No dejó que eso le desanimara.

Merenthor invocó inmediatamente un tótem basado en él, no contaba con una precisión exacta, pero Magnus no lo notaría en un primer vistazo, y además, no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Un manto de relámpagos cayó sobre el tótem, desintegrándolo por completo y dándole a Merenthor una ventaja frente al hechicero oscuro, quien había dejado de prestar atención a su verdadero lanzó una lluvia de estacas de hielo que Magnus bloqueó a duras penas.

Se miraron a los ojos un breve momento, comenzaban a sentir como su energía se agotaba en función del poder de los hechizos.

Lucius recobró vagamente el conocimiento, sus ojos tardaron un poco en asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue solamente en ese momento cuando observó lo que su maestro estaba haciendo: el sencillo bastón había comenzado a emanar un leve destello que iba en incremento, de tal forma que el joven tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar perder visión.

No había acabado de asentar su cabeza cuando una enorme bestia con escamas ocupó el centro de la enorme sala.

Un dragón cuyas dimensiones le hacían parecer un ratón encerrado en una diminuta jaula. Su largo cuello dorado rozaba el techo, su cola se extendía serpenteando las columnas de piedra, arroyándolas ante el movimiento inquieto de su escamosa cola.

Lucius sabía que se trataba solamente de un hechizo de ilusión, que sería cuestión de que aquella visión desapareciese en pocos segundos. Pero se trataba de un hechizo poderoso, absorbía casi toda la energía de aquel que lo aplicara, y Lucius sabía que era hora de que él actuase. Observó brevemente el inútil intento de Magnus de destruir al dragón, que no cesaba de escupir llamaradas por su descomunal boca.

La figura del dragón desapareció cuando el joven mago aún estaba preparando un hechizo de confinamiento, dejando sin protección a su maestro. Magnus, ignorando la presencia del joven, aprovechó la ventaja del mago para lanzarle un manto de relámpagos. El cuerpo del viejo tembló brevemente ante la sacudida y luego simplemente, se desplomó.

Magnus frunció el ceño ante una extraña sensación en su interior que ignoró tan rápido vino. Dio unos lentos pasos hacia el cuerpo del que fue su antiguo maestro cuando de repente se vio obligado a detenerse, sintiéndose aprisionado por una celda esférica de piedra. La sorpresa a la par que el violento temblor del suelo hizo que el bastón se le escapara de las manos, sintiéndose imponente y desconcertado.

Vio como un muchacho de pelo castaño y túnica de mago se acercaba a él con expresión de furia. Habría jurado que había acabado con él al inicio del enfrentamiento. Notó en sus ojos el indicio de unas lágrimas que nunca salieron a la luz.

-¿Y ya está? -Ironizó el hechicero oscuro- Una simple celda no podrá evitar que te de el mismo final que a tu maestro.

Lucius se encorvó rápidamente y empuñó el bastón de cristal ante el indicio de un ataque del Magnus, quien interrumpió sus palabras ante la acción, entre temeroso e intrigado.

-¿Era esto lo que buscabas?,- temblaba levemente- ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con todo esto?

Magnus ladeó la cabeza y dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Qué patéticamente débiles podéis llegar a ser.-dijo- Tu maestro era débil. Tú eres débil. Esos magos eran débiles. Cuando me exiliaron no era por temor a enfrentarse a la magia negra, eso lo hacían contínuamente. Tenían miedo a lo desconocido, a dejarse llevar por la verdadera naturaleza vital de la magia, no comprendían su poder, y por eso rechazaban ciegamente los grandes logros que solamente puede conseguir la magia negra.-echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Merenthor- Yo podría revivirle. Unas simples palabras serían suficientes para traer su alma del mundo de los muertos, sólo la magia negra es capaz de hacerlo, es única en sí, es magnificencia, es…

-Demente.-cortó Lucius- Esa magia es demente, y propiamente hace dementes a aquellos que se dejan llevar por ella.

-No va a ser nada sencillo destruirme, -su semblante era ahora amenazante- ningún hechizo que seas capaz de convocar podrá ejercer un daño mortal a mi cuerpo.

-Por fortuna, -comentó el joven- agradezco a Merenthor que hubiese pensado en ello.

Elevó bruscamente el bastón de cristal, comenzando a pronunciar un hechizo que Magnus desconocía. No quiso esperar a ver qué ocurría. Murmuró unas palabras para destruir aquella celda que comenzaba a ser un estorbo, pero no ocurrió nada. Su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente su pecho al ver cómo el joven aumentaba el tono de su voz, como queriendo añadir fuerza a la misma. De sus ojos había desaparecido el iris, en su lugar dos destellos azules le daban un aspecto sobrenatural. El bastón que tenía entre sus manos estaba pareciendo recobrar vida. Y Magnus lo entendió todo de golpe.

Merenthor no había acudido ante él con el objetivo de matarle, no, aunque poderoso, no era estúpido, sabía que no podría acabar con un hechicero oscuro de su calibre. Había planeado confinarlo en el interior de una celda cuya salida no existiese, una celda a la que ningún mortal podría acceder jamás, una celda resguardada del ojo mortal, en un templo al que ningún mortal osaba acceder. Y supo que aquel mago principiante estaba ahí solamente para encerrarlo, para mantenerlo bajo llave el resto de la eternidad. El papel de Merenthor había sido, en realidad, el de un simple peón, y Magnus, un gran hechicero oscuro, que creía capaz de desafiar a la vida y a la muerte, había sido engañado por un chico. Y cuando sintió su alma absorberse por ese objeto mágico, no hizo nada más que gritar. Gritó como si ese gesto fuera capaz de evitar el destino que le esperaba. Gritó queriendo maldecir a Lucius, a Merenthor, a todos los magos que le rechazaron desde que tenía memoria. Y finalmente, todo quedó en silencio.

Lucius observó la esfera oscura situada en la parte superior del bastón. Suspiró ante la bruma oscura de ella. Rápidamente notó el oscuro poder que emanaba de aquel objeto mágico, y se sintió sucio, débil y sumamente irritado. Se acercó al cuerpo de su maestro y cerró bruscamente los ojos ante tal visión. Su maestro mantenía una expresión de horror, sus ojos parecían saltarle de las cuencas en cualquier momento, su boca había quedado desencajada ante el intento de un grito que jamás llegó. Decidió darle sepultura más tarde.

Recogió el Bastón de Magnus. Se acercó al altar, dónde lo depositó sobre un soporte de piedra, al lado derecho del trono principal. Se alejó lentamente, caminando hacia atrás, observando fijamente el bastón, temiendo que en cualquier momento surgiese Magnus de él.

Pero sabía que él jamás podría escapar. Y con la mente aún agitada por el cúmulo de acontecimientos vividos en aquella sala, comprendió que dedicaría toda su vida a custodiar aquel objeto. O lo intentaría, al menos. Sólo era un mago principiante.


	2. Capítulo I Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo I. Feliz cumpleaños**

_Año 119 de la Tercera Era_

-Aún no logro entender cómo me he dejado convencer para esto.

Eridion y Kherion se hallaban frente a los muros del Castillo de Dorkhan, al este de la ciudad de Vinras. Era evidente que estaban ahí para robar algo. Algo de incalculable valor. El Brazalete de Win'ra.

-Deja de lloriquear, -Kherion puso los ojos en blanco- considéralo... un regalo de cumpleaños.

Esa misma noche Eridion cumplía la edad de veinticuatro años. No pudo evitar pensar en la insignia de bronce que adornaba su cinto. Se trataba de una insignia de la cabeza de un zorro que designaba su rango en el gremio. El suyo era poco más que el de un aprendiz. En cambio, Kherion, con veinticinco años, hacía ya mucho que había logrado la insignia de plata, y estaba seguro que la insignia de oro sería suya pronto. Todas las misiones las cumplía con éxito.

Pero en realidad, no se encontraban frente a una misión del Gremio. Azir nunca hubiese permitido que cometiesen tal osadez. Se trataba de otra de las ambiciosas ideas de Kherion para impresionar al maestro del gremio. Estaba deseando subir de rango.

-Sabes,-comentó Eridion cuando descendían por una ladera- normalmente, los cumpleaños suelen celebrarse en la taberna. Cerveza, música, mujeres... No asaltando escuelas de hechicería custodiada por un millar de magos consagrados.

Tras tres cuartos de hora, lograron llegar a las faldas de la montaña. La brisa nocturna soplaba con fuerza y el oleaje era bravío. Sorteaban con agilidad las enormes rocas del acantilado, en busca de su objetivo inicial. Lo encontraron rato después.

-Espero que ese parlanchín de Bolka esté en lo cierto. -dijo a mediavoz mientras ambos se tapaban la cara. El hedor que desprendía el desagüe de la escuela hubiese hecho perder el conocimiento hasta a un mamut.

En realidad, no es que fuese la primera opción de los ladrones para acceder a la escuela. Pero es que era inescrutable. De hecho, aunque la fortaleza no contase con una barrera mágica entorno a ella, el único punto de acceso a la puerta principal era un puente de piedra de unos trescientos metros de largo.

-Bueno, ¿qué mejor cumpleaños que pasarlo entre heces y ratas del tamaño de un puercoespín?- bromeó con su amigo al ver como éste último esquivaba una rata de tamaño descomunal.

-Sigo prefiriendo el olor a meado de los callejones de Vinras. -maldijo Eridion.

-¡Qué bruto! -contestó su amigo.

Kherion se detuvo para sacar de la alforja que le colgaba del cinto un pequeño mapa. Borka se había encargado de señalarle el camino preciso hasta los aposentos del maestro de la escuela, Furion, con anotaciones que Kherian consideraba innecesarias sobre cómo actuar en caso de que algún estudiante les convirtiese en escarabajo.

Avanzaron a través de los oscuros y sucios túneles hasta que finalmente dieron con una escalera de cuerda y madera que llevaba al piso superior. Kherion observó como Eridion ascendía por ella y se asomaba através de una estrecha escotilla, solo para hacer un ademán precipitado de ocultarse.

-¿Sabes leer un mapa? -le murmuró entre dientes.

Kherion frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me estás vacilando? -preguntó sin comprender.

-Bolka debe haberse equivocado. Ahí arriba hay como una veintena de elfos- le informó.

-Déjame ver.

Eridion bajó para dejar paso a Kherion, quien echó un breve vistazo al exterior. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, observó como extraía un objeto esférico de la alforja y lo arrojó al interior de la sala encajando la trampilla seguidamente. Se escuchó un sonido agudo y luego a Kherion dejando escapar un silbido prolongado. Ambos penetraron en la sala y Eridian contempló los cuerpos tendidos de los elfos oscuros. Eran los aposentos de los aprendices.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -dio un puntapié a un elfo, quien dejó escapar un débil quejido de entre sus labios.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de objetos peculiares que Azir guarda en su despacho. -contestó Kherion- No entiendo ese afán de escondernos cosas.

Esquivando algunos cuerpos, continuaron avanzando sigilosamente por aquellos anchos pasillos. Por suerte, contaban con el traje propio del Gremio, ropaje gris y negros, el cual, junto a sus habilidades innatas de sigilo, les hacía camuflarse en las sombras para pasar desapercibidos antes los ojos de cualquiera. Esquivaron sin ningún un problema a numerosos estudiantes.

Observaban boquiabiertos, cada vez que pasaban por alguna que otra sala de entrenamiento, cómo los aprendices usaban hechizos de magia que probablemente fuesen nivel principiante.

Pero para ellos, cuyo don de la magia nunca habían probado, ver como aquellos estudiantes usaban la conjuración y la restauración con tanta facilidad, les hizo entender el gran poder que emanaba de aquel lugar. Y se preguntaron si en verdad esa había sido una buena idea. Las dudas amainaron pronto.

Tras ascender por una ancha escalera de caracol, no tardaron en comprender que su objetivo principal estaba cerca, en la cúspide de aquella torre. Un gran portón de madera les cerraba el paso. Era ancha, de madera de roble, cuyo único adorno consistía en el escudo del colegio sobre ella, grabado en piedra.

Kherion se acercó, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se apartó la capa con elegancia, observando de cerca el mecanismo de aquella cerradura compleja.

-Ah, -sonrió- esto es pan comido. La sala del botín en el palacio del duque de Theromar cuenta con numerosas cerraduras de este índole. Angelitos -rió. Eridion vigilaba impaciente mientras dirigía breves miradas a Kherion. Había sacado una ganzúa y una llave de torque. Colocó la llave en la parte inferior del ojo de la cerradura y la giró ligeramente a la izquierda, sosteniendola en esa dirección. Luego, insertó la ganzúa en la parte superior del ojo, sobre la llave, mientras ejercía presión con ésta. Comenzó a empujar los pernos con suma despreocupación. Eridion estaba cada vez más inquieto.

Finalmente se escuchó un ''click'' y la puerta cedió. Kherion guardó las herramientas y volvió a colocarse la capa.

-Adelante, mi señor -intentó una reverencia que resultó ser ridícula.

Observaron aquella habitación. En un primer vistazo, no encontraron nada peculiar en ella. Parecía el típico despacho de los magos comerciantes de Vinras. Predominaban las altas estanterías con viejos tomos de libros, con inscripciones en lenguas antiguas, grimorios cuya finalidad únicamente entendería un mago, ingredientes comunes y mágicos, mesa de encantamiento y muchas gemas de distinto material... pero ningún brazalete de Win'ra.

Eridion comenzó a buscar tras los cuadros y bajo las losas de piedra en busca de algún cofre donde pudiesen guardan el brazalete, pero el tiempo pasaba y no lograba encontrar nada. No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde que Kherion se hallaba frente al escritorio, ojeando con impaciencia papeles, esparciéndolos por doquier.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó estupefacto Eridion -Si no nos damos prisa, nos tendremos que enfrentar a la furia desatada de estos hechiceros locos. Kherion se guardó un documento y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Has mirado en el cajón del escritorio?

Eridion hizo una mueca de prepotencia mientras abría el cajón, la cual pasó a desconcierto cuando vio que el brazalete se encontraba en él.

-¡Por Erethor!, ¿quién guarda un objeto mágico en un sencillo cajón? -preguntó mientras estudiaba los grabados del brazalete.

-Es una escuela de magia, no van a guardar bajo llave absolutamente todo.

-Ha sido fácil. ¿Nos vamos?

Kherion abrió la puerta.

\- Problemas.

-¡Alto ahí! - gritó una voz desde el exterior.

Por suerte. Kherion hizo gala de sus reflejos y cerró el portón justamente cuando una lluvia de escarcha caía sobre ellos.

-¡Bloquea la puerta! -gritó Eridion en busca de otra salida.

-¡Eso no funcionará! -le contestó Kherion.

Un hombre con larga túnica negra penetró en la habitación, sólo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda por parte de Kherion con una de las estatuillas divinas que se encontraban frente a la puerta. No era un golpe suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, pero sí para desequilibrarlo y ganar unos preciosos segundos. Eridion dejó escapar una exclamación desde el otro punto de la sala. Los estudiantes y probablemente los maestros se dirigían hacia la sala. Salieron sin perder ni un segundo por la puerta individual de la habitación, y mientras salían a otro pasillo y corrían por él, rezaban internamente a Erethor con la esperanza de encontrar una salida factible. 

Por desgracia, sí que llegaron al exterior. Pero no donde ellos esperaban. Hacía unos segundos que habían dejado de escuchar las voces de los aprendices, lo que les aportaba un breve momento de razonamiento.

Estaban en una terraza, sobre el patio interior que conectaba con las verjas principales. Aunque no estuviesen a cinco pisos sobre el patio, nada les aseguraba que pudiesen salir por las verjas. Probablemente estuviesen cerradas por algún hechizo, y una vez abajo, no podrían escapar de los hechiceros.

Así pues, solo les quedaba una salida: el acantilado.

-Ni hablar -se negó Kherion -Hay una altura tremenda, no se ve nada, ¡no sabemos qué hay ahí abajo!

-¿Prefieres enfrentarte a ellos? -gritó Eridion para hacerse oír por el fuerte viento cuando la puerta cedió, dejando entrever al Maestre Furion y a los demás estudiantes. Kherion observó cómo Eridion ya estaba sobre la balaustrada de piedra, su capa agitada por el fuerte viento, casi temblando por el frío, o por el miedo, quién sabe.

-A la mierda. -dijo Kherion.

Y justo cuando numerosos hechizos amenazaban con erradicarlos, con destruirles, saltaron al vacío. Y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Capítulo II Dahlia de Terramar

**Capítulo II. Dahlia de Terramar.**

Dahlia se sentía sumamente incómoda bajo la mirada intimidante del bibliotecario. Llevaba desde que había entrado sin dejar de quitarle el ojo, como si _hubiese_ intuido desde un principio que iba a causar problemas. _Cómo si yo quisiera estar aquí_ , pensó malhumorada. Recorría los pasillos repletos de enormes estanterías en busca de un libro sobre métodos de magia antiguos ,sin éxito, y al parecer eso irritaba por alguna razón a ese gordinflón de medio metro.

Cuando localizó por fin el grueso tomo, observó con decepción que se encontraba en la parte superior de la estantería, quedando inalcanzable para ella. Tras retirarse el largo cabello se alzó en puntillas, estirándose lo máximo que le permitían los pliegues de aquel vestido. Apoyó su mano derecha en una de las estanterías en busca de una mayor estabilidad, con la mala suerte de que la tabla cedió y acabó por derrumbarse, llevándose a un par más por detrás.

Hizo un esfuerzo de abrir los ojos, por un lado por la nube de polvo que se había formado a través del salón circular y en parte por temor a la reprimenda de aquel cascarrabias que finalmente y para su decepción había acertado en su pronóstico.

-¿Qué has hecho? -el bibliotecario tenía la cara desencajada- ¡Esto es un horror!, ¡los libros!.

Dahlia miró entre divertida y avergonzada cómo el viejo hombre intentaba coger entre sus manos la mayor cantidad de libros que pudiese, escapándose éstos de entre sus manos. A pesar del tamaño del bibliotecario, se sintió intimidada ante las miradas de soslayo que no paraba de enviarle.

-Ha sido un accidente, quizá debería replantearse la renovación del inmueble de...

-¡Primero el incendio en los dormitorios, luego me convertiste en saltamontes, y ahora esto!, me he enfrentado a dragones, a trols, a hechiceros oscuros, pero tú, ¡eres una catástrofe!

Dahlia abrió la boca con la intención de protestar cuando un aprendiz entró en la sala tartamudeando ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Dahlia lo reconocía vagamente. Su familia había entablado mucho tiempo atrás buenas relaciones con la de ella. Igualmente, no era por esa razón por la que lo reconocía, sino por ser uno de los alumnos -junto a ella- más eruditos de la escuela y por ser el faldero predilecto del Maestro Furion. En un intento de recordar su nombre, se sintió incluso más irritada.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con brusquedad al notar cómo el aprendiz miraba con expresión de lástima al bibliotecario, quién no paraba de maldecirla ante los Siru.

-E-el Maestro Furion quiere reunirse contigo en sus dependencias -dijo con voz temblorosa. Dahlia asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que se la lleven.-interrumpió con furia el bibliotecario- ¡Que la expulsen de este colegio y que ningún bibliotecario tenga la desgracia jamás de sufrirla!

-Lo lamento. -dijo antes de salir por la puerta. No era cierto.

Era la tercera vez que subía a la cúspide de aquella torre. La primera, cuando su padre, el Duque de Terramar, accedió finalmente a los deseos de su hija menor de permirle estudiar en aquella fría y selectiva escuela. En un principio no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la escogiesen, tan sólo tenía once años por entonces, pero cuando la vio salir por aquellas verjas con la promesa de un gran futuro, no pudo negarse. Era la alumna más joven de la escuela en ese momento. Eso implicó la fortaleza de un caracter fuerte, irascible, y aunque lo negase a veces egocéntrico.

La segunda, con quince años, y para su desgracia, había estado practicando hechizos de transformación en el patio central de la escuela cuando se le salió de las manos y acabó por convertir a uno de sus maestros en saltamontes. Lo peor no fue el largo periodo de tratamiento que tuvo que sufrir el hombre para volver a tener un cuerpo humano, sino la conmoción y las secuelas que conllevó. El resultado fue un subdesarrollo del intelecto y de los huesos, causándole casi un metro menos de altura y que no pudiese realizar magia. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, su gran capacidad para la magia y la posición de su familia evitó no sólo que la expulsaran, sino que El Círculo la juzgarán por _delito grave._

La siguiente vez que tenía que haberse presentado ante el tribunal del colérico maestro y director de la escuela, fue en una exposición de sus habilidades ígneas en los dormitorios de los estudiantes de rango experimentado, cuando el inútil de Ernard hizo que fallase, provocando un incendio que se extendió por la parte norte del colegio y tardaron días en extinguirlo por completo. Por suerte, nadie la delató, y nunca supieron que había sido ella. A excepción del ahora bibliotecario, que la tenía fichada desde el accidente y sabía con exactitud que había sido ella.

Y ahora, con dieciocho años, por increíble que pareciese, juraría que no había hecho nada. Cuando terminó de subir el último peldaño se detuvo a contemplar el marco de la puerta, donde faltaba ésta última. Al parecer, esa misma noche pasada dos ladrones habían logrado entrar y robar un objeto de valor del despacho del Maestro colérico, acabando por ''escapar'', saltando al acantilado. Dahlia no sabía qué pensar. Estaba entre impresionada e irritada ante la osadía de aquellos ladrones. Primero, lograron acceder a la escuela aún teniendo ésta una barrera en su entrada, ''¡increíble!'', y luego, sin titubear, habían saltado al vacío. Sin más, engullidos por las aguas oscuras. La mayoría creían que estaban muertos, que las olas habrían arrollado los cuerpos a las rocas de la playa. Pero cuando llegaron allí, descubrieron con sorpresa las huellas, que se dirigían al bosque y dónde acababan por desaparecer.

Se hizo una trenza que le caía hasta la cintura, nerviosa. Estaba pensando en decir ''toc toc'' cuando la voz del Maestro la incitó a que pasara.

Una vez dentro, Dahlia vio el desastre. Todo estaba destrozado. Al parecer alguien había tenido una pelea con los ladrones.

-¿Quería verme?, ¿cómo se encuentra?.

Intentó poner su mejor sonrisa por si acaso, pero el maestro hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se sentara. Dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró fijamente, serio. La joven se mordió el interior de la mejilla nerviosa.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado de lo ocurrido. -Dijo con seriedad. Dahlia miró a su alrededor, no hubiese sido difícil adivinarlo. Nadie creería que era una nueva forma de decoración. -Esos ladrones... no hay que ser un erudito para saber que pertenecían a ese tal gremio que aterroriza a la ciudad de Vinras -pronunció la palabra ''gremio'' con tal repugnancia que el vello de la nuca de Dahlia se erizó.

Esperó a que continuara, cuando Furion se levantó de su silla y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Se notaba que aquel percance había supuesto un duro golpe no solo para él, sino para la comunidad mágica. Tendrían que reforzar la seguridad.

-He estado durante horas reflexionando, y finalmente he decidido que quiero que seas tú quien encuentre a esos ladrones y los traiga ante El Círculo. -dijo con autoridad.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de los otros maestros?, es un asunto que recae en ellos, o incluso en los estudiantes más experimentados. -contestó ella con estupefacción.

Sabía que ella dentro de poco sería una maga de nivel experto, todo un logro para la edad que tenía. Pero otro haría mejor el papel de perro rastreador.

-Quiero que demuestres lo que vales no solo como maga, sino como persona -dijo con decisión- los demás maestros de la escuela han resultado ser... incapaces de mantener la seguridad de este sitio. No quiero que esto vuelva a recaer sobre ellos. Ya se encargará El Círculo de juzgarlos.

-¿Tan importante es esa joya? -seguía sin comprender - ¿No deberíamos dejar a las autoridades del rey que tomasen el asunto por ellos mismos?

-Sabes perfectamente que las relaciones de las escuelas de hechicería con los reinos fueron finalmente rotas. Y no se trata del Brazalete, es solo un objeto mágico más, sino cuestión de justicia. -dijo esto con impaciencia, y Dahlia supo que era indiscutible.

Dahlia asintió y salió del despacho. Debería sentirse orgullosa de que contasen con ella para asuntos importantes como aquel, pero en realidad estaba confusa. Regresó a sus aposentos personales e hizo los preparativos, casi segura de que no iba a ser fácil encontrar a los ladrones. Si ya resultaba casi imposible encontrar el lugar donde se asentaba el gremio, no quería ni imaginar cómo iba a dar con dos ladrones con la cara tapada.

Con esos pensamientos aún vigentes, partió hacia la ciudad de Vinras, convencida de que se solucionaría rápido.

El Gremio de Ladrones era uno de los gremios más temidos del reino de Vinred. Tenía su sede en la ciudad de Vinras, una ciudad gris, sucia y gobernada por las casas más ricas. En sus calles era muy común ver hasta dónde podía llegar la pobreza: en cada barrio, era común las ''sociedades delincuentes''. Éstas consistían en grupos integrados por niños de todas las edades. El mayor, se encargaba de dirigir a los más débiles, incluso algunos llegaban a poner cuotas semanales que si no las cumplían, llegaban a castigos desde palizas a mutilaciones mortales. Estos, junto a la gran cantidad de vagabundos, formarían los grupos marginales.

Hay que destacar el papel de los prostíbulos. No se trata de los elegantes burdeles que transitan los ricos, sino de antros sucios, con descontrol, donde su junta la mayor chusma de la ciudad y donde era frecuente contagiarse de enfermedades venereas. Pero para el Gremio de Ladrones, no sólo son un punto de encuentro rentable para su ''discreción'', sino para conseguir información de cualquier ciudadano o asunto del reino. Las prostitutas no sólo estaban para satisfacer los deseos carnales de los hombres, sino también para conseguir información de sus clientes embriagados por el alcohol y el ambiente exótico del lugar.

Por último, en el primer escalón de la chusma de la ciudad, se encuentran dos grupos. Mercenarios y Ladrones. Muchos en la ciudad piensan que el Gremio de Ladrones cobra vidas por su cuenta, pero están equivocados. Ellos solo roban. No está en su código matar. A no ser que la ocasión lo requiera. Esto quiere decir que la víctima debe ser alguien culpable. La muerte de inocentes causada por integrantes del gremio supone a su vez la ejecución por traicionar el código de los Ladrones. El código es muy simple y tanjante, solo hay dos normas: la primera, nunca matar a inocentes. Y la segunda, nunca comprometer al gremio.

En cuanto a los mercenarios, suele ser un grupo lleno de mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Como en todo Volkashuttur, los mercenarios no tienen código. Alguien paga para que maten a otro alguien, y ellos lo hacen y punto. Ni preguntas, ni titubeos, ni remordimientos. Suelen reunirse en los tugurios de los barrios bajos, a la espera de algún ricachón que le ofrezca oro a cambio de dar muerte a otro noble.

A lo largo de la ciudad, habían numerosos puntos de acceso a las cloacas y a las catacumbas, donde los ladrones se asentaban. Esta vez, Eridion y Kherion optaron por entrar por el escondite secreto de una de las iglesias de la ciudad.

Tras el salto suicida en el Castillo de Theromar, ambos habían creído volver a nacer de nuevo. Se sentían exhaustos, cansados y doloridos, y estaban deseando poder descansar un poco. Estaban a la par satisfechos, pues habían logrado su objetivo, y no uno cualquiera. El Consejo estaría muy orgulloso.

Tras recorrer los larguísimos pasillos de las catacumbas, llegaron finalmente a una zona abovedada, amplia y mejor iluminada por la lámpara que colgaba del techo y las antorchas que colgaban de la pared. El suelo de tierra había pasado a ser de baldosas blancas, y por las paredes colgaban enormes estandartes con el símbolo del zorro. Dos anchas escaleras, en forma semicircular, se conectaban en la cúspide. Iban a ascender por ellas con el objetivo de ir a descansar cuando un hombre moreno les cortó el paso.

-Os habéis metido en un lío. -sonrió con mezquindad mostrando una larga fila de dientes blancos- El Consejo quiere reunirse con vosotros. Ahora.

Kherion hizo una mueca de desprecio a Blackstorm, a la par que Eridion le fulminaba con la mirada. Se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo que el descanso tendrían que dejarlo para otro momento. El Consejo no se hacía esperar. Si lo enfadabas, estabas acabado. Y temían haber cumplido eso.

Cuando reanudaron el camino para llegar a la sala del Consejo, Blackstorm se volvió hacia ellos, haciendo que frenaran en seco.

-Qué cosas, hacía tiempo que no os convocaban, Kherion, ¿has conseguido que maten a otra mujer?

Kherion vio todo rojo. Quiso zafarse del agarre de su amigo y matar a Blackstorm ahí en medio, sin importarle incumplir la norma del gremio y sin pensar las consecuencias. Y lo hubiese hecho, quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo desde hace años, desde la muerte de Menna.

-Márchate, o juro que te destriparemos hasta hacerte puré -dijo entre dientes Eridion.

La rabia también emanaba de su interior, sentía una furia a la que le costaba controlar. Sólo se controloba para a su vez detener a Kherion. Él era muchísimo más impulsivo. Y si no se tratase del gremio hacía ya tiempo que hubiera acabado con él. La muerte de Menna había supuesto un gran golpe para Kherion, y para Blackstorm, que no cesaba en su lucha de amargarle la existencia día a día, culpándole de su muerte, a pesar de que esta era de extrañas circunstancias.

Aún con esas duras palabras golpeándole la mente, Kherion levantó los brazos, rindiéndose. Tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del Consejo. Allí, tres altas figuras estaban postradas frente a unos sillones, haciéndoles parecer reyes, irónico, suponiendo que ellos se dedicaban a robar precisamente a la nobleza. En el centro se hallaba Azir, un hombre moreno, muy alto y con una gran musculatura. Era maestro en el robo y la pelea, tal como indica su origen kalloriano. A su derecha, una mujer alta y elegante los miraba con desprecio. Era hermosa, a pesar de su edad. Su pelo negro mostraba indicio de canas, y vestía muy escotada para la moda de la ciudad. Al otro lado, un hombre vestido con ropajes nobles les miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, como si todo aquello le resultase divertido.

-Eridion -la voz de Azir resonó por toda la enorme sala-, Kherion. Hemos recibido tempranas noticias de un asalto al Castillo de Theramor en manos de dos ladrones. Robaron un objeto mágico, y tras ello decidieron no hacer nada mejor que lanzarse al mar.

Eridion alzó una mano intentando hablar en la defensa de ambos, pero la mujer no lo permitió.

-¿Cuál son las normas del gremio, ladrones? -preguntó con una voz afilada y grave. Se había levantado y había adoptado una posición vacilante, para recordarles que ella estaba por encima de ellos.

-No matar inocentes ni comprometer al gremio -contestaron al unísono, como si les hubiesen hecho esa pregunta mil veces antes.

-¡¿Entonces por qué asaltásteis esa escuela sin haber recibido una orden?! -saltó con furia.

-Cálmate, Serena. -dijo aburrido el otro líder, Lisandro- Los muchachos sólo trataban de mostrar su capacidad.

-Otra vez. -contestó ella. -Hay formas y formas. Estos muchachos... no pararán hasta ver el gremio en ruinas.

-Pero han salido ilesos. -golpeó el reposabrazos dibujando una sonrisa en su cara -Impresionante. En la nobleza están todos impresionados, es la primera vez en la Tercera Era que alguien osa desafiar a la comunidad mágica y lo consigue con éxito. ¿No es maravilloso? -soltó una risa sofisticada.

-Siempre les defiendes. -fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. -Esta vez no podéis dejarlo pasar, han llegado muy lejos. -dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos líderes.

Eridion y Kherion comenzaron a alarmarse. Sabían que habían retado al gremio, y que eso supondría una reprimenda, pero, ¿expulsarles?, ¿ejecutarles?, eso jamás. Ambos habían crecido en el seno de ese lugar, sus tutores habían sido ellos tres desde que tenían uso de razón. Quizá habían llegado demasiado lejos...

Mientras Serena y Lisandro discutían con tono exasperante, Azir miraba con expresión pensativa a Kherion. Hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio, y cuando esto sucedió, se levantó lentamente de su sillón.

-Vosotros dos habéis incumplido una de las normas del Gremio de Ladrones. -dijo con voz grave- Por esta vez quedáis impune por vuestro logro, pero la próxima vez responderéis con la justicia. -ambos se sintieron aliviados de repente- Kherion, -dijo cuando ambos estaban saliendo de la sala- quiero hablar contigo a solas, más tarde. 

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Eridion con voz cansada.

Ambos se hallaban en la sala de descanso del Gremio. Habían desperdigadas por el suelo cientos de almohadas de todos los colores que servían como punto de apoyo para los ladrones. El suelo estaba adornado por un centenar de alfombras extravagantes de origen kalloriano, sobre ellos numerosas lámparas de mismo origen ofrecían una luz tenue pero suficiente para poder llegar a leer documentos sin esfuerzo. Gigantescas cortinas colgaban de los techos, separando estancias para intentar dejar una mayor intimidad. El humo y el olor de las pipas era denso. Todo esto le otorgaba a la sala un aspecto exótico, adorado por los ladrones.

-¿Mm? -murmuró Kherion sacándose las botas y echándose sobre los almohadones. Dejó escapar un suspiró y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a abandonarse al sueño. Pero Eridion no se lo permitió.

-He visto cómo Azir te ha mirado. Ocultáis algo. -dijo acusativamente.

Kherion soltó una risa poco discreta.

-Instinto paternal, ya sabes, seguro que está aliviado por vernos sanos y salvos. ¡No como a esa bruja de Serena!, ¿has visto con qué desprecio nos ha mirado?

-Desde luego no nos tiene la misma adoración que Blackstorm. -comentó con una mueca de desagrado al ver como éste último pasaba por delante de ellos.

Kherion abrió un ojo y miró brevemente al que era su amigo. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada al recordar las palabras que había recibido de él horas antes. De repente las ganas de dormir desaparecieron, y acabó por incorporarse, sintiendo arcadas.

-No deberías hacerle caso. -murmuró Eridion para que nadie les escuchase- Aún está dolido por la muerte de Menna.

-Ya, ¿quién no? -contestó bruscamente Kherion -Fuí el responsable de la muerte de su hermana. Tiene derecho a estar molesto.

Eridion suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. Luego le lanzó una a su amigo, en un intento de que éste olvidase de una vez el pasado. Y lo consiguió por un momento.

Tras la cena, Kherion subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a las estancias de los maestros del gremio. Había cuatro puertas. La de la izquierda, pertenecía a Lisandro, que, como se trataba en realidad -e irónicamente- de un noble, siempre pasaba su tiempo en su palacete. La segunda, a Serena. La tercera era una pequeña biblioteca donde solían reunirse para los asuntos del gremio, como contabilidad, elaboraciones de misiones, fichaje de nuevos integrantes... Kherion asomó la cabeza por la puerta y no divisó a nadie. Pensó en probar suerte con la cuarta puerta, las estancias de Azir.

Llamó a la puerta y enseguida una voz le permitió la entrada. El corpulento hombre se hallaba sentado de espaldas a él, hojeando unos papeles que seguramente serían sobre gastos. Kherion cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó lentamente a él. Azir había sido como un padre para Eridion y para él. Cuando tenía tan solo ocho años, vio como unos hombres mataron a su padre, violaron a su madre y a su hermana mayor. Nunca llegó a comprender por qué pasó eso, incluso llegó a sentirse culpable por esconderse en vez de intentar ayudar a su familia. Días después Azir lo encontró en las calles, harapiento, hambriento y destrozado. Le entrenó en el arte del robo, incluso a pelear al estilo kalloriano. Tres años más tarde, Azir llegó al gremio con un niño que en un primer momento destacaba por unos ojos azules intensos. En un primer momento, pensaba que Eridion era un demonio, pues se comportaba de forma _demasiado extraña._ Nunca hablaba con nadie, era un niño serio, callado y muy paciente. Una vez, como misión, le encargaron vigilar a un mercader ambulante a la espera de que éste se reuniese con un miembro de la familia real, quien llevaba en su poder un objeto de gran valor. El mercader tardó veintisiete días en reunirse con el sujeto. Eridion no se separó de él ni un segundo. Pensaban que había desaparecido. Además, había logrado mostrar una mayor destreza a la hora de robar y de luchar que Kherion, por eso no llegaba a entender cómo es que aún tenía la insignia de bronce, mientras que él estaba a punto de conseguir la insignia de oro. Por eso estaba ahí.

-Ah, ya estás aquí. -comentó Azir -Quería comentarte una cosa... es sobre un asunto de vital importancia. ¿conseguiste tu objetivo en aquella escuela?

Kherion sonrió y sacó de su alforja el Brazalete de Win'rar. Azir arqueó una ceja y lo miró cómo si estuviera loco.

-Bueno... Bolka nos aseguró que era un objeto de gran valor, por lo visto es muy codiciado por los magos. Aún no lo he tasado, pero... -dijo con voz insegura ante la mirada atenta de Azir.

-No me refiero al brazalete. -contestó dejando la pluma en su tintero - Hablo del verdadero asunto que te llevó a esa escuela. -Kherion se congeló, incapaz de decir una palabra. Azir aprovechó esto -Pensaba que sabías que estoy al tanto de todo, Kherion, sé que desde que murió Menna no has cesado de hacer preguntas por todas tardes en un intento desesperado por descubrir qué le pasó. Por entonces creía inútil lo que hacías, por lo que lo dejaba pasar... sin embargo, esa carta muestra algo importante. Sé lo que estás pensando -cortó antes de que Kherion pudiese protestar - No irás a esa reunión de magos... brujos, o lo que sea. ¿Qué te hace pensar que saben algo de Menna?

-Precisamente lo sé. -dijo Kherion con los ojos muy abiertos- Menna llevaba meses investigando algo, algo ''grandioso'', de vital importancia, siempre intentaba persuadirme para encontrar lo que ella llamaba el ''Bastón de Magnus''. Por entonces la tomaba por estúpida, queriendo robar un objeto mitológico, por inmiscuirse en los asuntos de esa secta mágica -Kherion hablaba rápido-. Quizá, si hubiese sospechado por un minuto que podría haberle pasado algo parecido... - de golpe disminuyó el tono de voz - Pero es real. En la nota que recibió Furion le instaban a reunirse para discutir de un asunto de vital importancia...

-Y crees que esa reunión trata sobre el bastón. -era una afirmación.

Kherion asintió. Sabía que sonaba de locos. Pero nadie más llegaba a entenderlo como él. Menna había sido la pareja de Kherion desde que tenían quince años. Hacía tres años que ella comenzó a obsesionarse con el ''Bastón de Magnus'', intentando convencer a Kherion y a Eridion de que se le uniesen a ella. Al principio, lo que comenzó con una simple avaricia, acabó por convertirse en una obsesión. Menna dejó de comer, ya no iba a las misiones, se pasaba todo el día buscando información en la biblioteca del gremio y desaparecía largos periodos de tiempo en los que abandonaba la ciudad. Kherion comenzó a tener discusiones con ella, le decía que estaba enferma, que no podía seguir así, que tal bastón no existía. Una discusión finalizó con Menna abandonando el gremio, desapareciendo durante semanas. Hasta que un día, encontraron su cuerpo en un embarcadero, colgado.

Desde entonces estuvo como un loco buscando información sobre el Bastón, sobre los lugares que había estado transitando Menna en los últimos meses, pero solo conseguía pequeños fragmentos de información que no tenían sentido entre sí.

Hasta que un día encontró una carta en las estancias de Menna. Iba a reunirse con Furion la noche que desapareció. Kherion, obsesionado ya, no dudó en un instante en colarse en el castillo. Pero no lograría hacerlo solo. Buscó a Bolka, preguntándole sobre información del Castillo de Theramor. Bolka había pertenecido a la nobleza, antes de que perdiera todo su patrimonio en una partida de cartas. Junto a Lisandro, conocían todo lo que trataba la aristocracia y las escuelas de hechicería. Le informó sobre un objeto valioso y le diseñó un mapa. Luego fue cuestión de convencer a Eridion.

-No lo creo, lo sé. -contestó esta vez con decisión Kherion.

-No. -negó rotundamente Azir- No irás. No me desobedecerás, no esta vez. Estás en el límite, Kherion, por lo de la escuela. Pero si me desobedeces en esto, estarás solo. Y esta vez no impediré a Serena que tome la sentencia ella misma.

Kherion abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. No podía creer lo que le estaba negando. Por fin, tras dos años, tenía una respuesta, una vía, y le estaba prohibiendo conseguir respuestas. De repente se sintió como cuando encontraron a Menna. Enfermo y muy, muy enfadado. Cerrando los puños con fuerza, salió de la habitación, sintiéndose traicionado.

Esa noche tardó en dormirse. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, lo tenía claro. Al día siguiente iba a reunirse Furion con otros magos. Y él no iba a perderse esa reunión. Aunque tuviese que prescindir del gremio para siempre.


End file.
